You'll Be Mine
by BrokenWalls
Summary: Santana felt her body seize up and a familiar lump lodge in her throat. It's now or never. Song-fic, obviously. Oneshot.


**Title: **_You'll Be Mine_

**Rating: **_K+_  
><strong>Summary:<strong> _Santana felt her body seize up and a familiar lump lodge in her throat. It's now or never._

**Author's Note: **_This is my first one-shot in a long time. I used to use this sight regularly but I've deleted all my stories in the hope of a fresh start. I've recently discovered my love of Brittana and so I thought it was only appropriate for my first story to be about them._

**Disclaimer: **_Unfortunately, I don't own Glee or any of the characters.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Santana had never been as uncomfortable in her own skin as she was right now. Sat in Glee Club, waiting for her turn, staring at the clock, watching the seconds painfully tick by.<p>

Mr Shue had asked them to find a song, any song they liked, that had meaning behind it. Some had been subtle, others not so much. Puck was definitely an example of the latter as he strode to the front confidently, plugged his guitar into the amp and started playing the infamous 'Sex on Fire' by Kings of Leon. Santana couldn't help but laugh as he swaggered around belting it out. At first she hoped that her song would be subtle but then she realised that she had to show people how she felt or Brittany wouldn't be with her. She was making the ultimate sacrifice for the girl she loved and it scared the living hell out of her but at the same time she knew that when the 3 and a half minute song was over, she would be out to at least another 11 people if you exclude Brittany, Holly and Mr Shue and hopefully her inner thoughts wouldn't plague her as much as they did now.

She didn't even realise that Puck had finished until she heard the wolf whistling from Finn, Mike and Sam and saw him walk back over to his seat and cockily put his arm around Lauren, flashing that gorgeous smile. Santana felt her body seize up and a familiar lump lodge in her throat. It's now or never.

"The stage is yours, Santana" and with that Mr Shue took his seat. He knew what she was planning on singing and exactly who it was for. He'd helped her to get this far and with the smile he was now wearing he hoped that it gave her the extra push she needed.

Santana looked at Britanny, a smile on her face. They had been best friends for years and although Britanny may not be the brightest, she fully understood what that look meant.

_This is for you._

The music started and Santana blinked away the tears that were welling in her eyes and began.

_We could bring a blanket for the grass  
>Cover up your eyes so you don't see<br>If you let me go I'm running fast  
>One two three count one two three<br>We could watch the black birds cross the skies  
>We could count the leaves left on the trees<br>We could count the teardrops in our eyes  
>One two three yeah one two three<br>One two three yeah one two three  
>Now you know now you know<br>How I feel and I won't back down  
><em>

The lump seems to be growing but she forced herself forward, knowing it was nearly finished and she wouldn't have to hide any longer.

_Prick your finger on a spinning wheel  
>But don't make a sound<br>Drop of blood and now you're taken  
>For all time<br>With a kiss you will awaken  
>And you'll be mine, you'll be mine, you'll be mine<em>

There was a pause in the singing but Santana didn't want to think, couldn't think. She knew she'd back down. She kept repeating the same words to herself in the hope that it would will her on.

_"Now that me and Artie aren't together anymore."_

That's right. They weren't together anymore. She could get the girl. She could finally have Brittany. A smile crept to her face as she carried on.

_I could always stay and work it out  
>Wondering if you still wanted me<br>But there are so many things to doubt  
>One two three count one two three<br>Think that for a moment you were mine  
>I know that you saw what we could be<br>But then you went and changed your mind  
>One two three yeah one two three<br>One two three yeah one two three  
>Now you know now you know<br>How I feel and I won't back down_

_Prick your finger on a spinning wheel_  
><em>But don't make a sound<em>  
><em>Drop of blood and now you're taken<em>  
><em>For all time<em>  
><em>With a kiss you will awaken<em>  
><em>And you'll be mine<em>

The music began slowing to halt, which allowed Santana to compose herself and wipe away the tears. To her suprise, she heard the Glee Club start clapping and with that she rose her head, strode over to Britanny and with newfound confidence lifted her chin and pressed her lips against the blonde's fiercely. When they pulled apart, Santana could feel Artie's eyes piercing into her but she didn't care.

"Sleeping Beauty is my favourite Disney film"

"I know."

And then they smiled into another kiss.

* * *

><p>So, this is my first story in about a year. Ive had this idea all day but Ive tried to push it to the back of my mind because ive been revising for some upcoming exams. However, it just seemed to get the better of me so I hope you enjoyed it. It only took about an hour or so to write so I apologise that it's not amazing and it is quite short.<p>

The song is 'You'll Be Mine' by The Pierces. I heard this for the first time today and I suddenly thought it would be brilliant for a Brittana fic.

So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this:)


End file.
